The Legend of Nightshade and Xavier: The Beginning
by Frost-Chan
Summary: Spyro and Cynder had been taken and corrupted by the Dark Master while Nightshade and Xavier lived in the swamp with their dragonfly family. Almost all the guardians have been taken. When the pair find out about their origin and race, they'll have to venture out to save the guardians, Spyro and Cynder before it's too late. (OCxOC No flames for they'll be ignored. T for reasons.)
1. PROLOGUE

It was a calm night, one that no one would expect anything to happen, not even a raid. It was the Year of The Dragon, and the survival of the dragon race depended on those eggs. Ignitus, the guardian and the master of fire, as well as seven other guardians, happily looked over the eggs placed all around the grotto. It was the guardians' job to watch over each new generation, after all. He Looked proudly down on a purple egg with red spots, While two other guardians held their own eggs before placing them safely into their nest. Ignitus went back to watching the rest of the many eggs within the grotto. The fragile peace of the night was shattered when the ground and walls shook violently, catching Ignitus off guard. Volteer came running as if he were being chased by an invisible enemy.

"You must save them!" Volteer cried.

"The Dark Armies have come." A deep red said, almost emotionless although panic could be seen in his dark eyes.

"They are attacking!" A Sickly green dragoness half-panicked.

A white and silver dragoness looked at Ignitus. "Get the Eggs to safety. We'll give you as much time as we can."

A near black grey dragon stood up. "They-" he gestured to the eggs, a glint in his eyes. "Are counting on you."

All the occupants other than the fire guardian and the eggs left to hold back the Dark Armies. Ignitus panicked and flew away with the first two eggs he touched. He flew some distance before landing. Ignitus pulled a severed mushroom head in front of him and gently placed the eggs in the comfort of the head before pushing it away from the edge and into the Silver River. Ignitus stood up straight as the eggs floated away, down the silver river and to safety and far from the war, hopefully.

"May the ancestors look after you!" He called after the two eggs before muttering to himself, "May they look after us all..."

Ignitus flew away as the eggs floated down the river. The old red returned to the grotto only to find the eggs smashed and the guardians overrun. Ignitus didn't see the other pair of eggs that had looked almost exactly like the first two anywhere. Meanwhile, the two eggs that were saved came to a stop next to a clearing in a swamp not too far from the ruined dragon temple. A pair of dragonflies happened across the eggs.

"Flash, where do you think they came from?" The pink one asked.

"I Have no idea, Nina," Flash replied calmly.

"What should we do? We can't just leave them here." Nina was obviously a little worried.

"I know, Nina." Flash half-groaned.

The pair thought for a moment. Nina was the first to say something.

"Well, that leaves only one option, to take care of them," Nina said, determined.

As the pair discussed whether to keep them or not when the shells began to crack and an adorable little black face with huge violet eyes poked out of the black egg. Seconds later the purple one's head poked out of a hole in the side of the egg. They gave the two dragon hatchlings names.

The black, dark grey and red hatchling with violet eyes was named Nightshade, and the purple, yellow-orange and gold one Xavier. They lived peacefully and happily for some time, playing with their dragonfly brother, Sparx. But unknown to the little family, That the three would play a role bigger than anyone will ever realize in the war raging just beyond their doorstep. They would be the hope, the light for the realms and someday even save them. But for now, they will be young and play.


	2. CHAPTER I

Fifteen Years passed since Nina and Flash adopted the two dragons. The two grew up, happily playing with Sparx. It was on an ordinary day, with an ordinary game of Hide 'n' seek. It was Nightshade's turn to seek while Xavier and Sparx hide. The light purple hid behind a large boulder, snickering as the small black counted.

"Ready or not, here I come!" The small black called as she turned. Despite having grown up with the smaller black, Xavier knew they weren't actually related. He just had a feeling... more of A hunch, really. He couldn't prove it. Xavier was too lost in thought to notice Nightshade was standing right behind him.

"BOO!" Nightshade yelled. Xavier yelped and lost his balance. He fell face first on the muddy ground, glaring at nothing in particular. Nightshade laughed at the purple.

"Don't you have to find Sparx now?" Xavier muttered, standing back up.

"Oh. Right. But where could he be hiding?" Nightshade asked before taking off in the air. Xavier sighed and shook his head, uttering silent curses. Like he'd know. Sparx is better at hiding. Nightshade flew a bit ahead, Xavier followed a bit slower. Xavier wondered if Sparx was even their brother. He and Nightshade looked nothing like dragonflies. He shrugged it off and followed Nightshade. The two spotted the golden aura of their dragonfly friend.

"I see you Sparxy!" The black chirped.

"Seeing isn't catching, Black Girl." Sparx laughed.

"You are in soooo much trouble when I tell mom!" Nightshade yelled. Xavier shook his head as the golden dragonfly zoomed away. Nightshade ran to catch Sparx, who zig-zagged around the clearing they were playing in. Xavier followed after, moving a bit slower than the other two. Nightshade chased Sparx till they came to a gorge with weak-looking branches going across it. Sparx flew across and waited at the other end. Nightshade spread her wings and flapped a few times, so as to get off the ground and flew to Sparx. As soon as the black approached, the dragonfly zoomed away.

"Come on, slowpoke! Sparx is getting away!" Nightshade called. Xavier sighed and charged as fast as he could. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding and continued to follow Nightshade at a walk. They finally caught up to Sparx only because there were huge vines covering the exit. Sparx was looking at his brother and sister, taunting them like usual. A frogweed popped up behind Sparx and ate him.

"Hey! Let me outta here you overgrown weed!" Sparx's muffled voice yelled. "Hey guys, could you get me outta here?" Xavier and Nightshade exchanged a grin. Both were thinking the same thing: payback time, for all those names Sparks called the pair.

"I don't know, dude. Those frogweed's gotta eat too." Xavier said calmly.

"Come on Nightshade, help a brother out." Sparx pleaded.

"I'll help, on one condition." Nightshade bargained.

"What is it already!? My wings are getting moldy!" Sparx yelled desperately. Xavier smirked and Nightshade giggled.

"You stop calling me mean names and stop calling Xavier fat." Nightshade prompted.

"Alright, alright! Give this thing a good whack!" Sparx demanded. Xavier walked up and stabbed the frogweed with his tail-spade. It spits up Sparx then sunk into the ground. Sparx was thrown right into Nightshade's chest, then fell to the ground.

"That was terrible. Now I smell almost as bad as you guys." Sparx said as he took to the air, brushing himself off. "Which is pretty bad! See ya' suckers!" Sparx zoomed through a hole in the vines. Xavier's tail twitched in irritation.

"He is so gonna get it when I catch him," Xavier growled. Nightshade nodded in agreement then walked up to the vines and sliced then with her tail-blade. After their first encounter with the frogweed, there were much more than usual. The pair beat them with ease. They later began to encounter Bulb Spiders, which were more of a challenge then the Frogweeds. When they caught up with Sparx, they were in front of the very place their parents told them to not go in. It seemed like it had once been the head of a huge beast, The jaws parted enough to allow small animals through.

"You know that we're not allowed to go in there Sparx." Nightshade reminded the dragonfly.

"Since when did you care?" Sparx questioned.

"Since you keep getting us all in trouble!" Nightshade yelled uncharacteristically. Xavier and Sparx were shocked, to say the least. They rarely, if ever, see or hear Nightshade angry.

"It's not like anyone will find out," Xavier assured Nightshade. "And plus, I'll protect you if something bad happens." Nightshade sighed in defeat and again Sparx took off at top speed. Nightshade followed after breaking a gap big enough for them to fit through.

"Hey, has anyone seen a huge purple thing and a black blob? I seem to have lost mine." Sparx asked nothing in particular.

"He is so toast when I get my paws on him..." Xavier growled. They emerged from the cave after kicking some frogweed butt. When they saw Sparx, he was teasing them. Someone, or something, snatched Sparx from the air.

"Sparx!" Xavier yelled. Whatever it was that snatched Sparx was on high ground.

"I thought all of youz was dead." It said, shocked.

"As did I." Another voice mused. Nightshade caught a glance at their company. The last one that spoke looked almost exactly like Xavier, only their horns and colors were off. This one looked... darker, somehow. Whoever he was, gave off a sense of impending doom, for the lack of better words.

"Attack. Kill them, and you will be punished severely. Understood, Commander?" The look-alike said.

"Youz got it general!" The first speaker chimed.

"Good. I expect you to return by sundown. They better be unscathed." With that, the general flew away. Apes circled the pair, leaving them with no escape. Xavier's body lowered into a defensive crouch, Ready to take down the threat. Nightshade, though still slightly frightened by the presence of the stranger, prepared for the fight. Both were ready to take whatever the apes had to offer and dish it back out with twice the force.


	3. Not a chapter

Hello. Frost-chan here. I know i haven't updated in a long time. That's due to me having to push art to the forefront in order to get the support i need in order to survive. as of now, I'm relying heavily on commissions and the generosity of others in the form of pledges and ko-fies. I'm trying very hard to get out chapters. I might even rewrite some stories since i've improved. If you want to help, you can find Links on my profile. Thank you for putting up with my shit. -Frost-chan


End file.
